Green
by chibilele
Summary: É claro que você estava feliz, sempre foi o seu maior sonho ter um filho com ela, um fruto do amor de vocês, mas aquele não era o melhor momento.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o VI Challenge James Potter do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p>Beta: <strong>Schaala<strong>

* * *

><p>Você se assustou quando ela se aproximou de você dizendo que queria dizer algo importante; ela tinha medo de falar, aquele não era o melhor momento, mas era o tipo de coisa que precisava ser dita: <em>ela estava grávida<em>. Você deu seu melhor sorriso e a abraçou, dizendo que estava feliz e que tudo ficaria bem. As lágrimas que caíram de seus olhos eram lágrimas de emoção e dor. É claro que você estava feliz, sempre foi o seu maior sonho ter um filho com ela, um fruto do amor de vocês, mas aquele não era o melhor momento.

Você queria desabar, mas precisava ser forte por ela e pela criança que viria. Ela havia sempre sido muito forte, você sabia que ela conseguiria carregar a criança com todas as alegrias e dores que isso trouxesse – mas não sozinha. Mais do que nunca, ela precisava de você, e se você fraquejasse, ela cairia junto. Você sabia isso desde o momento em que viu a expressão de medo no rosto dela ao te dar a notícia. Nunca deixaria transparecer, mas também tinha medo por ela, pela criança, por vocês. Depositou um beijo em sua testa e a olhou dentro dos olhos tão verdes e repetiu que tudo ficaria bem. Ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito e desabou.

Se tivesse olhado para cima pelo menos uma vez, talvez ela pudesse ter visto a dor reprimida que havia em seus olhos. Mas você preferia assim, ela precisava de você. Ela era a mulher de sua vida e você não mediria esforços para cuidar dela.

**-x-**

Você esteve ao lado dela durante cada mês, cuidando de seus enjôos, dores, medos; compartilhando cada sonho, cada pequena coisa que ela sonhava para o bebê que viria a nascer. Quando ela ria e falava que você se preocupava demais, que ela não precisava assim de tantos cuidados, você a beijava e dizia que fazia questão de cuidar dos dois grandes amores de sua vida. E você nunca quis deixar de ser forte por um instante, porque ele desabaria se, por um instante, deixasse emergir tudo o que ele sentia e trancava dentro de si mesmo.

Vocês compartilharam a emoção de ver nascer um filho, um filho de vocês, o fruto de um amor tão grande quanto nunca existiria outro. Ela chorou quando recebeu a pequena criança nos braços e disse a você que você se aproximasse. Você depositou um beijo nos lábios dela e um outro na testa do bebê, e nele sentiu o cheiro de amor, já incrustado na pele dele. E, nesse momento, você também se permitiu chorar; não era dor ou medo, era felicidade, uma felicidade como você não experimentaria igual.

Você acompanhou cada pequena evolução do filho, quando ele abriu os olhos, as primeiras palavras, os primeiros passos. E, acordado, sonhava com cada momento que esperava ainda compartilhar com ele: ajudá-lo nas lições de casa, falar-lhe sobre garotas, brigar com Sirius para não ficar bêbado na frente do afilhado, ensinar-lhe Quidditch. E, acordado, seus maiores pesadelos lhe vinham à mente: a morte, a perda, as dores, as tantas coisas que a guerra trazia.

E os sonhos se tornaram cada vez mais escassos quando Dumbledore lhe contou sobre a profecia. Seu filho tinha seu futuro cruzado com o de Voldemort, e outra coisa não poderia tê-lo machucado tanto. Mas ela estava ao seu lado, com o filho no colo. Ele não entendia, mas ela chorava e murmurava que aquilo não era justo, não com o seu bebê. Ele a abraçou e novamente lhe prometeu que tudo ficaria bem, ele cuidaria dela e do filho, Voldemort nunca encostaria neles enquanto estivesse lá para protegê-los.

Com o poder de Voldemort crescendo tanto, e com a notícia de que ele também estava ciente da profecia – mesmo que não toda ela –, decidiu que era melhor trancar-se sob a proteção do _Fidelius_ e do silêncio de Peter. Você sempre disse que confiaria sua própria vida aos amigos, mesmo que se tratasse do pequeno e frágil Peter. O óbvio seria Sirius, e por isso mesmo era uma decisão ainda mais acertada usar outro, porque ninguém espera que se deposite grande peso sobre o elo mais fraco. Mas, por ser o mais fraco, ele é o primeiro a arrebentar, e ao arrebentar ele levou tudo consigo.

Foram três dias até que ele chegasse. Você estava no sofá de sua casa, com sua esposa, ambos distraídos a brincar com a criança. Sentiu o coração parar quando a porta se abriu e gritou para a esposa que corresse com o filho; na impossibilidade de impedi-lo, ao menos o retardaria.

Encarou o rosto deformado e ofídico do bruxo à sua frente, a varinha apontada para ele. Não teve medo em nenhuma das três vezes que o havia enfrentado, mas agora ele sentia tanto medo quanto nunca havia sentido: ele precisava proteger a mulher e o filho, ele precisava garantir eles sobrevivessem – Harry não carregava apenas o futuro do mundo para bruxos e trouxas, mas também todo o amor de seus pais, tanto de um para o outro quanto dos dois para ele.

Em alguns segundos, passou em sua mente seu primeiro beijo com Lily, a primeira vez deles, todos os bons momentos passando em _flash_ por sua mente. Depois de tanto tempo sentindo medo, as lembranças traziam consigo uma carga tão grande de sentimentos que não havia espaço para nada mais nele, apenas o amor. E aquele não foi um momento em que você precisou se fazer forte por ela, a força veio por si só, trazida pela vontade de viver e lutar.

Mal havia sacado sua varinha quando o jato de luz verde foi em sua direção e te atingiu no peito.

Então, era assim que tudo terminava. Era quase engraçado que você morresse daquela forma, logo você, que tanto amava o verde. E, se pelo verde havia vivido, pelo verde também morreria: não o feitiço, não. Morria pelo verde olhar daqueles a quem tanto amava e desejava proteger.

Alguns diziam que o amor era vermelho. Alguns diziam que a morte era negra. Para eles, amor e morte tinham a cor verde.


End file.
